the Digital Titan of Justice
by Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer
Summary: A young boy finds out he is the heir to an ancient power. A power that was sealed away because it was so destructive, now he will rise above the fear and hate and use this ancient power for the forces of good. This power though...will it consume the boy or will the boy make it his own? find out on the Digital Titan of Justice! AU Takato set in DC universe specifically Young Justice
1. Chapter 1

Starting author's note: So I finally started this digimon/dc crossover and I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to start it off with the legendary warrirors so I decided to take a page out of XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX's book. the idea is basically something similar to his Light and Hazard Dragons story, the idea I am using, and I will give credit where its due, is two characters having digimon data within them specifically Magnadramon and Megidramon. But instead of having two characters it would just be one.

Chapter 1 the beginning

 _The digital titan of Justice_

 _Random house in California at 8:00 pm_

" _Mommy, can you tell me a bedtime story?" a little boy, no older than six, asked his mother_

 _"what story would you like to hear this time Takato?" the mother said_

 _"can you tell me the story of the hazard beast? Please?" Takato asked even though he had heard this story multiple times before. His mother sighed but smiled and started the_ story

 _Long ago there was a great beast of destruction, the beast had scales as dark red as blood with wings of great of fire, but the beast wasn't always like this. At first he was benevolent and kind-hearted but his comrades turned on him fearful of his power. For you see the beast had a power, that was known as the digital hazard, that could wipe out the whole dimension he and others like him lived in. the beast after fighting his comrades was sealed away for the safety of the dimension he lived in but some say that he had an heir that would one day rise above the fear and hatred and use the power of the digital hazard for good once again._

 _The mother ended the story and smiled as she saw her son sleeping peacefully._

Random house in California at 8:00 am

"Takato get up, it's time for school." A woman's voice called through a door where we see a boy with messy brown hair sitting up in his bed and stretching. Takato got dressed in his usual outfit which consisted of a dark red t-shirt, black pants and red gloves with a weird hazard symbol (AN: the digital hazard). Takato went downstairs and said "morning mom." Takato sat down at the table as his mother put a plate of eggs, sausage and toast in front of him. He ate his breakfast and said goodbye to his mother before grabbing his backpack and running out the door to catch the bus. _As the bus was driving through the streets, a fire ball hit the bus causing it to be thrown to the side where it slammed into other cars. Once the smoke cleared we see what looks to be a dinosaur covered in red scales with a white underbelly and white claws where the tips were black. To finish off the appearance the dinosaur had a white mane and a weird hazard symbol that started to glow. The weird thing about this symbol was it was the same symbol on Takato's gloves. The dinosaur then disappeared but not before saying one word. "Takato."_

Takato woke up from napping on the bus only to see that they had made it to the school unharmed. He got off the bus and saw that there was no burn mark on the side. "hey kid if you don't hurry you're going to be late for your first class." The bus driver said as Takato thanked him and ran inside the school to get to his first class. Little does Takato know though that his whole life is about to change and very quickly will he have to accept the responsibilities that come with great power

Ending author's note

So, Shadow Tsunami dragon slayer here with a new story and yes I know it's really really short like only 525 words, but as the title suggests this is the beginning and I had nothing else for this chapter but next chapter will be much longer than this one. Now the reason I chose the name Takato for the main character is because this is an alternate universe Takato, one where he didn't create guilmon, meet up with the tamers or save the world from D-reaper. But instead he is the heir to Megidramon's power, the digital hazard, so he will be able to use digimon attacks and is roughly three times stronger than the average human and he will only get stronger. This doesn't mean he will be overpowered no that's not for a long time. He will also be able to turn into any of Guilmon's digivolutions from Guilmon all the way to Gallantmon and Megidramon. Only when he reaches Megidramon's form and can control it without being consumed by anger and hatred will he be considered overpowered. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this new story and be on the lookout for these other stories coming soon.

1: the Honorary Danian: A Star Wars the clone wars and chaotic crossover fanfiction where Ahsoka is a Danian player in chaotic

2: the combination master: A pure Pokémon fanfiction where the main character trains his Pokémon to make new combo moves

3: the elementalist of young justice will now be known as The Justice Slayer which means it is no longer a young justice/fairy tail/Pokémon crossover it will just be a young justice/fairy tail crossover where the main character is a dragon slayer though what kind…well that's a secret.

After these stories are posted I will post a schedule of updates of which stories will be updated next and the challenge fic will be out by Friday at the latest and I will update it with new challenge ideas as soon as I get them. I hope you guys will enjoy the story and Shadow Tsunami Dragon slayer signing off


	2. Rest in Peace Stan Lee

Hey guys, I'm still working on the chapters and im going to be doing burst uploads from now when all current chapters being written for each story are done, right now I have three chapters done for three of my current stories and I still have four more chapter for my other four stories to do before I upload them. But that's not why im writing this. I wanted to write this regarding something that just happened yesterday on Monday November 12th 2018.

To a great man who brought to us an entire world, no not a world, a universe…no not even a universe a dimension of heroes, I salute thee. May you rise among the heroes you've created; May your creativity inspire others to rise above and rise among the heroes they've created when the time comes.

May you Rest In Peace Stan Lee. EXCELSIOR!

Everybody, we all knew this day was coming. Death does come for us all in the end. And no matter how much we may miss someone when they're gone or how sad we get when someone dies, we must always live for them, remembering the good times and bad, for without death there can be no life and without life there can be no death. We may not live to the same legacy as Stan Lee but that's not what he would want. He would want us to strive ever upward. EXCELSIOR! So, remember Stan Lee for creating a massive part of the world we live in. For without him we, all of us, even I, wouldn't be writing fanfiction about Marvel characters. and remember to strive ever upwards.

I always wanted to be a writer ever since I was 17 after reading so many books, so I started with fanfiction. And I kid you not my first one I ever did was atrocious, it had no true plot, and it was just a massive crossover that was just a jumbled mess of ideas. but just like Stan Lee did, I strived upwards and became better. Now I've got better writing skills, and I've come up with too many ideas for new fanfiction stories as well as some original stories.

I used to think at the core of comics it was just a picture book with an actual story, it was the same for movies, tv shows and books at the time as well for me. but over time that notion of the core of comics turned into this. Look beyond the core of something and you will find something even greater. I looked at the core of comics and beyond and I found a new world, one where ideas were given form. And even now I'm looking beyond the core of a lot of things and I can see so many concepts, ideas, even threats. For the example of threats part, think of it this way. We don't know if everything we have come to know, and love may be real, or it may not be. Just look at Digimon, you can't tell me you wouldn't be terrified of a giant ice blue striped pelt furred wolf breathing blue fire at you or even looking at a Digimon by the name of Deltamon. Digimon according to .com live in the digital world which came to life due to the first ever computer, the Atanasoff-Berry Computer.

In a fanfiction I once read of season 3 of Digimon (Digimon tamers) Yamaki wanted to destroy the digital world but Takato told him off and said if you destroy the digital world, even if it was possible to destroy the entirety of it you would destroy the human world as well. The two worlds are so closely interlinked that if something happens to the digital world or the Digimon themselves, THIS WORLD will suffer the consequences. In the next chapter it was stated that if Yamaki was able to destroy even 10% of the digital world this world would start to be affected. And if he destroyed 30% the world any and all Internet communications. In short, the statement was this, getting rid of the digital world would send our world 500 years back in time. Also think about it another way, who would be insane to stand up to Digimon or even comic heroes without any powers and even hope to win. It was said by Steve jobs those who are crazy to think they can change the world are the ones who do. Who wouldn't be terrified of Digimon and the abilities they have if they were real. I want to change the world and make it a better place. A lot of the problems from the past are still happening today, and we are not doing much about it. Sure, we are talking and rallying about the problems, but what is that going to do when all else fails. Even now I can say anime is teaching the values we have lost over time. Just look at Pokémon, Ash and Pikachu have been friends since the beginning, Yugioh was teaching the heart of the cards in the original series which was basically just saying believe in yourself. Digimon taught a lot of things as well, one of them being darkness does not equate to evil and it was even said in another fanfiction story by the same author whose story I mentioned above, darkness is coveted by evil, rarely accepted by and even more rarely used for good. We as humans have lost a lot of the values, we were taught years ago, and I honestly believe we are bringing them back, slowly but surely, through Anime. Now that Stan Lee has passed on, it's time we take his motto of EXCELSIOR to a new level. To strive ever upwards. To strive towards a better future. To strive to become better than what we were before. To strive towards a new evolution.

Rest in Peace Stan Lee: December 28, 1922 – November 12th 2018 EXCELSIOR!

The author I have mentioned is known as XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX and the stories I mentioned were his Light and Hazard Dragons and Second Frontier stories. To him I apologize for using your stories as a reference without your permission.


End file.
